<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconditional by ruluxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465298">Unconditional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruluxe/pseuds/ruluxe'>ruluxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A character study of sorts, Family Feels, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slight Mention of WakaMomo, family au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruluxe/pseuds/ruluxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daiki struggles with the idea of being a first-time parent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unconditional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadenXCharm/gifts">HadenXCharm</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaztictwitch/gifts">spaztictwitch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HXC and spaztictwicth's family au has me feelin some feels. Based on all this art <a href="https://korok-no-ballsket.tumblr.com/tagged/aokaga-fam">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Unconditional </p><hr/><p>Perhaps, if he's being completely honest with himself, Daiki has always considered the possibility he would dread the day his son was born. </p><p>It's an odd and intrusive feeling to have stirring around in his chest; a heavy ache weighed down to the pit of his stomach with an anchor made of guilt. The thought is as invasive as a dark mist curling its unwanted tendrils of doubt around his mind and heart; squeezing, crushing, sometimes beckoning. </p><p>Daiki will never completely know how his partner felt in the months, weeks, hours, minutes leading up to this moment. He has never been so brave to breathe aloud the feelings that brought him terror and shame. They will remain nestled in a dark, cluttered corner of his memory never to be revisited again. The uncertainty of when it may consume him is enough to keep him from prodding. </p><p>The fear was inexplicable but he had wanted this. He <em> pushed </em> for it. It was Taiga who was apprehensive; Taiga who had told him not to get attached. It wasn't easy for men like them to have their own kids. But this was America, and how could he not? Satsuki's twins were as much his own even if he wasn't at all responsible for how they came into this world; they felt as if they were <em> his.</em> His to protect, his to teach, his to love. And that was the thing, wasn't it? It's easy to love something that is a part of someone you love unconditionally. He loves Satsuki with all of his heart and so it made sense the first time he held them that he would love them just as much even if after all this time, he still never gave a shit for Wakamastu. It didn't make him love those babies any less. Taiga had seen that and after a while, Taiga wanted that too. </p><p>He supposes, looking back on it now, that his own strained relationship with his parents must be to blame for all his insecurities. It's funny how something as easy as acceptance can come so hard for some people. Parents were supposed to do that. Shelter you. Love you. Nurture you. Accept you. After all, it is within their image you are made, right? Or something like that. </p><p>It's why he wanted Taiga to be the donor. Taiga is just amazing. Simply put, the best. Sure, his eyebrows leave a lot to be desired but nobody's perfect — although Taiga comes pretty damn close. Daiki hasn't always been the greatest person, or the bravest, the smartest or even the nicest. Hell, he hasn't been within an inch of any of those qualities in quite a long time. He's been hurt and hurt by others. He's hurt himself; he's hurt others. With every passing year, he learns to be a little bit better and grows further from his parent's image. He doesn't lose but he fails often and <em> yes</em>, that is what makes him human but it is always there in the back of his mind. The <em> what if.  </em></p><p><em> What if I turn out just like </em> them.</p><p>And in this moment he held his breath, stilled with a rigid stiffness while anxiety gnaws at his insides and apprehension melds his bones into lead. He feels so incredibly heavy that he fears the instant anyone places that baby in his arms that he'll crumble to his knees and his body will crack and bleed his lie. How will he face either of them then?</p><p>But it's Taiga, with a smile that spanned the universe and eyes made of stars, who gently fixes Tarou in Daiki's cradled arms. </p><p>"Hey," he says softly, the smile so clearly audible in his voice. Unadulterated <em>elation.</em> "Look at what we made." He brushes a knuckle under the baby's chin and leaves his fingers to linger on Daiki's arm, as if testing for signs of flight. He doesn't move. </p><p>Tarou is as weightless as a petal surfing on a summer breeze; small and fragile. His hair is the colour of an autumn sunset, soft against Daiki's skin. His mouth is perfect, a tiny blip of plush pink lost between two round and rosy cheeks. Tarou's garnet eyes gaze up at him and Daiki feels as if the baby can see right through him. Panic bubbles in his throat. </p><p>He keeps waiting for the disconnect; the moment where he hands the boy back to Taiga and says <em> I can't do this. He's not mine. </em> It feels as though eons have passed and Daiki cannot tear his gaze away. But then Tarou's lips part in what looks like wonderment and he coos softly as his tiny hand reaches for Daiki's face. </p><p>And that's when it hits him.</p><p>It takes less than a second in real-time for Daiki to exhale a rush of bated breath, overcome in a wave of emotion he's never experienced before. He inhales but his breath hitches and he can't seem to catch it. There is an overwhelming, stifling ache in his chest and though it's painful, it's such a welcomed sort of hurt. It blooms in his heart and warmth floods his veins. The hot sting of tears well in his eyes. This isn't fear. This is <em> love.  </em></p><p>Tarou isn't <em> his.</em> He's <em> theirs. </em> He's <em> theirs </em> to protect, <em> theirs </em> to teach, <em> theirs to love. </em>His son, Taiga's son. <em>Their</em> son. Of course the acceptance will come easy. It's not all about him. He's not alone in any of this. </p><p>
  <em> Look at what we made.  </em>
</p><p>"Idiot," Daiki chokes, finally shifting his eyes from the baby to his partner. "<em>You </em>made him. He's even got your stupid eyebrows."</p><p>Taiga is radiating, eyes wet, his face unable to contain that incredibly wide grin of his. So blinding that his shine is undeniable. After all, hadn't he been the light in Daiki's darkness? </p><p>The flush in Taiga's cheeks matches Tarou's. His nose, his chin and even those eyebrows. But if Daiki's being honest, they aren't stupid anymore. He doesn't think they ever were. </p><p>"<em>You're </em> the idiot," Taiga declares, but it lacks any real sort of taunt or tease. It's fond and warm and it's everything Daiki is feeling in this moment. He tips in to press a kiss to Tarou's forehead before placing one on Daiki's own. "He's ours now, so you're just gonna have to accept it." </p><p>He's right, Daiki thinks, because it is easy to love something that is a part of someone you love wholly and unconditionally. Just like he loves Taiga. </p><p>Just like he loves Tarou.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>